ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gimmick
Ultraman Gimmick is an Ultra who has many gimmicks. Rumour has it that he has over 1 million forms and trillions of permutations... History Long ago, he was democratically elected to be the tenth Gimmick Lord of M7G. One day, however, his people, the Gimikals, overthrew him in revolt and wanted to use their power of gimmicks to take over the universe. The Gimmick Lord went to Earth to find someone worthy of using his power, transforming them into Ultraman Gimmick, to protect the Earth from the incoming Gimikal invaders. Transformation Sequence His human form or host first slides the Ultraman Gimmick card into the Gimmick Belt V10, which emits a deep, bass voice saying "START UP", followed by continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about. He then removes the Ultraman Gimmick card and slides the barcode onto the barcode reader side of the Gimikalizer, which makes it say "GIMMICK!" really loudly, followed even more continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about and causes a virtual copy of the card to appear on the touch screen. AND THEN he shouts the word "HENSHIN!" and touches the touch screen, actually starting the transformation. The Gimmick Belt in its deep voice says the words "Ultraman Gi-Gi-Gi-Gimmick!" and after that, the Gimikalizer says in its lighter voice "DAI! HEN! SHINNN~!" with even more continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about while the Ultra Armour forms around the poor human host/form that has to bear with all this. Notable Forms *Ultraman Gimmick: His base form which utilizes the Gimmick Belt V10, Gimikalizer wnd Gimikal Saber in battle. He has access to most gimmicks in this form. *DX Form: An upgraded form that uses the DX DXer in battle, but cannot use Gimmick Cards. He first scans the Ultraman Gimmick DX Form card in the Gimmick Belt V10, which says "DELUXE" very loudly and then scans the card in the Gimikalizer which emits the word "FORM" in a noisy manner and annoying music starts to play from both devices. He finally scans the card in the barcode reader on the Gimikal Saber and presses the OVERDRIVE Trigger, and the weapon says "COMPLETE!". His appearance finally starts changing and the DX DXer seems to appear from nowhere. More annoying sounds continue. *Generik Form: He is able to use this form by scanning the Generik card instead of his own and performing the regular transformation sequence. It is more powerful than his base form and DX form, but features no gimmicks. *Ultraman Gimmick Ultraman: By scanning Gimmick Ultraman's Gimmick Card in the Gimmick Belt V10 and Gimikalizer after transforming into Ultraman Gimmick, he powers up and is able to use all of Gimmick Ultraman's gimmicks as well. *Ultra Warrior Spirit: Ultraman Gimmick unlocks this form after overcoming new challenges without the power of gimmicks, the very things that his people wanted to use to take over the Earth and the universe. It is his most powerful form other than the Limited Edition form. Ironically, it is accessed by performing the regular transformation sequence using the Ultra Warrior Spirit card instead. *Shining Lord: Called a Gift from the Shiny Lord, it allows him to assume a very powerful form but goes berserk/evil. He enters this mode by performing the usual transformation sequence with the Shining Lord card instead. *Limited Edition: Ultraman Gimmick simply inserts the Limited Edition card into the Gimmick Belt V10 while already transformed into either of the other forms and changes to an all gold version of himself. It is extremely powerful. Equipment *Gimikal Saber: A sword with card slots that can use the power of gimmicks. It can be converted into other weapons by attaching different parts onto both ends of the saber. **Gimmick Trigger: A blue trigger on the sword's handle that activates whatever cards that are slotted into it, one card at a time. **OVERDRIVE Trigger: Another trigger on the handle that activates all the cards slotted in. It is used far less than the normal trigger due to the risk of excessive power. *Gimmick Belt V10: A belt which he uses to transform. *Gimikalizer: A device which he uses to accsess most of his gimmicks. Can be used to Henshin (transform), Ultra Change (use an Ultra or Dark Ultra's power), MonsChange (Similar to Ultra Change but for Kaiju and Seijin), and various other functions that give him more forms and utilities. *Gimmick Card Holder: A storage device on the side of his belt that stores all his cards...somehow... *Gimmick Cards: Cards with barcodes on the sides that allow him to assume many forms and use other gadjets/weapons in combat. He is able to do almost anything that other Ultras and heroes can perform using these gimmicks. They are stored in the Gimmick Card Holder on the side of his belt. **Power Amp Trigger: One of his gimmicks via the Gimmick Cards, it conjures a trigger of sorts that connects to the Gimmick Belt V10 When the trigger is pushed, his fighting abilities are doubled. Can be repeated infinitely with the only risk being excessive power. **Beam Brace: A bracer that can conjure weapons and can be used to fire beams of other Ultras. **Fusion Up Ring: A ring similar to the Orb Ring in design and function. It is capable of fusing Ultras via Gimmick Cards. **UlTranser: A device that allows him to use UlTrans. **Gimmick Devisor: A device that can summon Cyber Kaiju or make armours out of them. *DX DXer: A multipurpose weapon and power-up item that allows him to use the power of DX Form. It takes the form of a ridiculous looking dual sided polearm that can fire beams. **DXer Twin Sword: The DX DXer can split into 2 energy swords. *Timer: A round timer on his chest. Unlike other colour timers, it actually displays the remaining time he has left. *Host-specific gimmicks: Each of his human hosts has specific gimmmicks associated with tjem suck as switches, rings, locks, etc. Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies